


宇宙全局

by Lostdawn1998



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostdawn1998/pseuds/Lostdawn1998
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 9





	宇宙全局

走出地铁口的时候，夹着雪粒的冷风扑面而来，名井南的昏沉被吹散了，她清醒地想起灯光板上那个漂亮的女孩子——举着口红，眯起眼露出标准的广告微笑。列车启动后，就闪烁着、飞快消失在窗口。

第二天晚上名井南加班了，把厚厚一叠书稿推进立书架她便飞奔向地铁站，运气正好，是最后一班车。赶晚班车的人很少，都零零散散地站在各个车厢候车区，等到名井南上车才发现附近只有自己一个，不，她的视线停下来，斜对面坐着一个长卷发穿着黑色羽绒服的女孩，那女孩低着头，想必是在玩手机。

一天的工作让名井南很疲惫，她合上眼，在快要入睡的瞬间听到脚步声，于是惊醒，车厢还在飞驰。对面的女孩子走到她面前，举着一只口红，对她露出迷人的笑容，“抱歉，口红掉出来滚到这里了。” 名井南不太关注明星，却笃定地认为眼前这个女孩子是昨天在灯光板上看到的那个，下意识露出惊讶的表情。那个女孩似乎意会了，她微微低下头，对着名井南做了噤声的表情，“我偷偷出来的，帮我保密好吗？”

撒娇的女孩子让名井南联想起蛋糕上的糖霜，她没法抗拒。 下车时她转头去看那个漂亮的女孩，她眨了眨眼，朝名井南挥了挥手，那样子像是在说“还会见面吧”。

入睡前，名井南点开网购商店，下单了女孩的那只口红。  
凑崎纱夏，“超人气推荐”下一列这样写着。

地铁偶遇像是一个持续的、不断回旋的强音，在名井南生活的各处响起。到达书店后提醒她，她拨下书架最高层的时尚杂志，看到有着那个女孩的封面，买下它；打开手机提醒她，在视频网站的搜索栏点进凑崎纱夏的名字。这仿佛一个仪式，用寻常去交易不寻常，在循环里发现断点——她打开书稿走神的瞬间，光标跳动下没能打出的字句，她买错的寿司，做过的梦。

一语成谶引发她们第二次见面。

名井南作为文学新人奖入围作家大川的特约编辑受邀来参加颁奖，入坐时她看到凑崎纱夏的姓名牌贴在她旁边的旁边，弄得她心不在焉地应付完了和熟人打招呼的环节。凑崎穿着红色长裙姗姗来迟，走过名井南前面时趔趄了一下。 名井南伸手去扶，听见她说，“又见面了”。

像是意料之中。

因为大川不负众望地拿到奖，名井南便不得不在晚宴时接受一系列采访，余光里瞥到同样被记者团团围住的凑崎纱夏，她依然保持着甜美笑容，流利地应对着媒体抛出来的尖锐问题，名井南暗想自己还真的不那么擅长这些。

“刚才的问题回答得很好哦。”记者陆续离开后，凑崎对她说。

“诶？”

“站的这么近，我都听见了嘛。”凑崎扬起下巴，信誓旦旦。

“是天赋吗？”名井南忽然说。

“啊，这种熟人气氛吗，可以算是吧......说起来，我们已经第二次见面了吧，怎么说都能算缘分下的熟人了。”

不知道是被这样的话打动还是红酒的眩晕作用，名井南摇摇摆摆地上了凑崎纱夏的车，凑崎开得很快，一个急转弯后名井南的目光才聚焦起来。

"我们要去哪儿呢？"名井南醉醺醺的，完全没意识到即便要回家也要先告诉司机地址才对。

"已经很晚了。"凑崎纱夏含糊地说。

答非所问。

名井南意识很模糊，她好像被搀扶着走上楼梯，走进明亮的客厅。璀璨的大灯照得她眼皮发烫，她在这烧灼感里醒过来，看见已经洗漱完毕的凑崎，端着玻璃杯俯视自己。

"凑崎小姐......我这是在哪？"

"在我家。"凑崎纱夏喝掉一杯白开水，用杯子去贴名井南的脸蛋，她被冰凉的触感刺醒，小心翼翼变换了姿势端坐在沙发上。

"大明星也喝普通人的饮品吗？" 凑崎纱夏笑了，"不然呢，要喝威士忌或者清酒吗？"

名井南不知道说什么，用推镜框的动作掩饰自己的尴尬，又来了，她心想，这白热化的人际交往现场。

"你还没喝够吗？"漂亮的嘴唇凑近名井南的脸，她才意识到自己今晚已经频繁地语出不当了。

"小南不记得我了吗？"凑崎瘪瘪嘴，与灯箱广告和荧屏形象大相径庭，她蜷起身子靠坐在名井南旁边，抽出茶几下面的一本照片册，哗啦一声翻开，摆在名井南面前，用手指着右上角的一个小孩。

名井南酒还没醒透，凑崎发烫的身体隔着薄薄一层丝绸睡衣正贴住她的身侧足够使她保持紧急的理智。

名井南一向是个心理防线高的人，却任由凑崎这样做了，余光瞥到那张完美无缺的脸，啊，任谁也不忍心让这样的脸露出生气抑或失望的表情吧。

"啊......"名井南打理了半天的措辞就这样减弱到声息全无。

"原来是幼稚园合照。"名井南低下头小声说，却不敢看凑崎纱夏的表情，没想到一双手揽上脖颈。

"名井小姐很无情哦，儿时玩伴都不记得。"

说起来，名井南在那所幼稚园读了一年便转了学，因为父母工作的关系，她大大小小转过好几次学，所以没有培养起固定的玩伴，因为分离显然比培养关系痛苦得多。

不要让她们伤心吧，名井南这样想，于是开始保持一副冷清的样子。

这样的局面是名井南没有意识到的。

她依稀记得晚宴上有过相谈甚欢的片刻，仿佛来凑崎家只是为了继续没聊完的博尔赫斯，没想到变成了与年幼的同伴相认的，影视剧环节。

"我可是很伤心。"凑崎赌气地别过身体，让名井南忐忑不安起来，不知道接下来应该做点什么来抚慰这个大明星的情绪。

"我困了。"凑崎打了个哈欠，拉起名井南的手就要上楼。

因为职业的特殊性，在催稿期间名井南经历过各种各样举止古怪的作家，于是对这位大明星的逾距并没有什么异议或者特殊情绪。乖乖跟着她上了楼，心想她是不是太孤单了。同时，幼稚园的记忆随着那本照片册一点点浮上心头，那时候凑崎扎着双马尾，是全班最漂亮的女孩。

现在看来，她是从小漂亮到大了。

凑崎纱夏让名井南想起一位停笔的天才少女作家，自己负责过她的一本书，她常常要求名井南跟她一起跳舞，在空荡荡的房间里放着留声机，然后赤着脚像做梦一样地回旋。

名井南小时候会跳芭蕾，学起其他的来也不算难，陪她跳了一个月，她却突然生病了。

名井南之后有去拜访过她几次，她消瘦了很多，但还是执拗，瘦骨嶙峋的执拗，她削断一根根的铅笔，在空白的素描本上写着不重要的字句。

珍视异于常人的天才是名井南的天赋，不过她不懂得如此这般地对待自己。她快速学习新事物的天赋令她也成为沉默的天才。她像哄孩子一样把凑崎哄进被窝，凑崎咬住下唇，兴冲冲地让名井南给她讲故事。

"欸，一时之间，我想不到什么适合入睡前听的故事......" 凑崎抓住名井南的小指，这次是公主遇到王子的求助眼神，名井南原本坐靠在床头，现在像被丢入海中的渔网一样慢慢被放生，她像一尾鱼一样顺着墙滑落，侧躺在凑崎身边，她们隔着被子，像海洋馆里的人鱼与游客隔着厚厚的防护玻璃。

"凑崎小姐......"

"我把裙子脱掉了。"凑崎轻轻地说，露出懵懂的眼神，像是不懂自己在说什么一样。没有说的句子在于，她的内衣系带像她的身体一样松弛。

这个距离在名井南的认知里可以算得上是危险距离。她的经验告诉她遇到这种情景要顺着对方走，她习惯于随波，不忤逆，顺应。凑崎慢慢靠近，名井南闻到她身上玫瑰花的香味，之前她觉得凑崎是高岭之花，没有瑕疵的笑里藏着满身的荆棘。

会被刺痛吗？她心想。但凑崎的嘴唇就像果冻一样香香软软，名井南像一棵沉潭的枯木，纹丝不动，但是身上却有蠢蠢欲动的小芽，在生长的痛和痒让她启动唇齿衔住了凑崎。

这是一个回吻的信号，凑崎慢慢把名井南卷进被子里，她打开床头灯，紫粉色暗沉得像一盏坏掉的舞厅打光灯，在她们的脸和身体上烙下零零散散的印记。 "小南，你很漂亮。" 被同性夸奖是第一次，名井南感觉自己坠入深海，海带缠绕着自己，冰凉的手臂贴住自己酒后升温又被风吹冷的身体。

名井南找到了一个入口，是绵软的肢体交叠在一起时突然冲进她脑袋里的，不熟练导致碰撞的骨骼，很痛。痛感让她领会一种更高的奥义。

她往那个入口攀岩，被子罩住她，她变得浑身是汗，她紧张地抓住凑崎的双腿，好像抓住自己。她进入海底火山熔岩形成的密道，湍急的水流让她无法自己，她轻轻抚摸凑崎的胸口，凑崎揪住她的头发，她们像惊弓之鸟一样互相拉扯。

直到弓箭崩开。

凑崎很小声地凑近名井南耳边描述那种痛感，于是她们颠倒了，是非和黑白都可以颠倒，人为什么不能，名井南听不见凑崎的求救，像失去了信号，船只和鲸群全都抛下她，她只有一个人在秘境探索。

有一刻或者很多时刻她用手指咬住了凑崎的骄傲，原来凑崎动听的歌喉可以发出另一种动听的喘息。肆意的冲撞很不像名井南，倒像酒精作祟。她含住的的是凑崎的脆弱，这脆弱里有一种具备韧性的坚硬，她第一次发现。当然，凭借照片和影像她当然认识不到真正的凑崎纱夏。

真正的凑崎纱夏，会留在录音里吗。名井南的手机屏幕闪动了一下，上面忽然出现录制的界面。

是凑崎这样要求的，名井南觉得这样的行为不太对劲，像留把柄在自己手中，但当她的手碰到凑崎发烫的耳根，就又欲言又止起来。

她们做到很晚。

醒来时，名井南率先看到铝合金防盗窗，她抬起酸胀的手臂，是粗砺的白条病号服，她沉思了一下，意识到自己回来了。

"我做了个梦。"她对门口的医生开口说。

"嗯，我猜是凑崎小姐。"医生把贴满标签纸的《小径分叉的花园》摆在名井南面前，很和蔼地接过话题。

"还有及羽，我很想她。" 医生耐心地回答她，"这次想起来及羽最后怎么样了吗？"

"我不记得了，我最后一次和她见面，她把一盒铅笔头扔在地板上，我还没来得及抢救她的笔记，它们就被撕碎了。"

"下次会想起来更多事的吧，她一定也很想念你。"说完这些，医生在记录本上写下一行小字"情绪稳定，但幻想症状仍然严重"。

医生走后，名井南插上耳机开始播放昨晚的录音，只有自己一个人的声音，只是她的病号服也确实汗津津的。

无人记得冬天的地铁末班车，无人记得昏沉的车厢，无人记得灯箱广告，无人记得消失的是旧日爱人还是从未存在过的人，无人记得，才是花园的终点，是宇宙的真相，是假象的无限循环，构成了名井南的全部人生。

"哦，医生，根本没有凑崎纱夏这个人对不对？" 医生继续沉默，只有记录本最后夹着的旧报纸能解答所有疑惑。不过它们只是不重要的字句。只是。天才。少女作家。突发。车祸。精神失常。   



End file.
